Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved and simplified construction for a cable or zipline device.
Description of Related Art
Zipline cable arrangements are commonly used for recreation and other purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,137 to Steele et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2009/0049946 and 2009/0255436, both to Buckman, and 2011/0162917 to Steele et al. concern overall zipline cable arrangements.
Certain elements of such zipline cable arrangements also form the subject matter of numerous patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,293 to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,824 to Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,507 to Westerweel, U.S. Pat. No. 7,966,941 to Brannan, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,819,066 and 8,336,463, both to Smith, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,234,980 and 8,327,770, both to Boren et al. are examples of such patents.
Other documents that could be of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,768 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,829 to Brown et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,578 to Pabst, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,299,752, 7,404,360, 7,637,213, 7,966,940, and 8,333,155, all to Cylvick, U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,474 to Perakis, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,990 to Uhlig et al.